


You're Jealous?

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I just really love Scott and Stiles, I saw a post about Stiles not liking Scott's tattoo, I'm not entirely sure what this is, Jealous Stiles, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Melissa McCall, Sciles is in love, Scott and Stiles are in love, Scott is in love with him, Stiles is jealous, and I thought about why, and it turns out, because we all need a little bit of, but this fic is a mess, he's in love with Scott, i think??, in our lives, it's adorable, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Stiles hates Scott's tattoo. He's made that obvious. But it's not because he doesn't like it - he actually thinks it suits Scott really well. It's what it represents, what it's a reminder of, the reason Scott even got it. Allison. It's always been Allison and it always will be, she'll always be the one Scott loves. And Stiles is reminded of that every time he looks at the tattoo, reminded that Allison will always come first. He'll never be as important to Scott as Allison is.





	You're Jealous?

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. Even when I really wanted to, even when it was hard  _not_  to, sometimes. I was trying to give her the space she wants. Going on four months later, it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..." Scott shifts his gaze down to his arm where the tattoo should be. 

"Like an open wound," Stiles finishes for him, nodding in understanding despite his stomach twisting at Scott's words and how in love with Allison he still sounds. 

Scott looks up at him, a smile on his lips and nods. There's a flicker of something in his eyes as he lets his gaze linger for a second longer before looking away. Stiles isn't sure what it is but he just assumes it's got something to do with Allison, like usual. He knows how jealous that sounds but he just doesn't care, it's not like Scott can read his mind.

Derek tells Stiles to stay and hold Scott down while he burns the tattoo on and Stiles doesn't try to argue all that much before moving behind Scott.

He hesitates for barely a second and then rests his hands on Scott's shoulders. Derek glances up at him before looking at Scott and raising his eyebrows slightly, silently asking if he's ready. Scott nods and Stiles swallows, already putting a little bit of pressure on his shoulders.

He watches as Derek turns on the blowtorch and begins burning the skin on Scott's arm where the tattoo had been. Stiles isn't prepared for the scream that escapes Scott as he throws his head back, clenching his jaw as he tries to fight through it. He reaches up with his free hand, grabbing Stiles' wrist and all Stiles can do is continue to hold him down and look away.

After it's done, Scott's nearly passed out from the pain but he's grinning as he rubs the two bands circling his arm. Usually, Stiles wouldn't be able to stop himself from grinning as well at how happy Scott is. But the longer he looks at that tattoo, the tighter his chest feels and his stomach continues to twist and his hatred for what it means just grows. 

Scott catches him staring - more like glaring - at the tattoo and his eyebrows draw together. Stiles notices the look on his face and quickly forces a grin. Scott only asks if he's alright, even though it's obvious that's not the question he wants to ask, and Stiles just nods, fake grin slipping into a smile.

Stiles is relieved when Scott seems to drop it and move onto a different subject. They leave Derek's house and drive back to Scott's, planning on studying before the inevitable test that they'll have tomorrow, even though it's their first day back.

Stiles can feel Scott's eyes on him almost the entire drive there but he does his best to ignore it. He doesn't want to even go near the topic of the tattoo or his jealousy or anything that involves Allison. He's been hiding his feelings for Scott for years and he's worried that if Scott asks him just the right question, he'll cave and tell him the truth. It isn't until they're out of the jeep and in Scott's house that he realises Scott hasn't actually dropped the subject at all.

"Alright, why do you hate my tattoo?" Scott finally asks, having just taken his jacket off and watched as Stiles eyed his tattoo like it's done something to personally offend him. He's been doing it nearly the entire time Scott's had it but he thought he was being discreet. Clearly not.

There's a beat of hesitation as Stiles looks at Scott, thinking it over in his head. Maybe now is the time to finally just tell him the truth. "You really wanna know?" He asks after a few seconds of silence, sinking down onto Scott's bed.

Scott nods, sitting beside him and Stiles sighs, "I don't like it because..." He glances at Scott, meeting his encouraging gaze and licking his lips as his words get stuck in his throat because it all just sounds so ridiculous now. He forces himself to hold Scott's gaze, "Cause of what you told Derek." 

Scott's brows furrow in confusion as he shakes his head. "I don't understand." 

Stiles rolls his eyes because, of course, he was going to have to just come out and say it. If only Scott had just dropped the subject when they were at Derek's and left it where it was. "I don't like it because-" He tries to ignore the way Scott's looking at him as he forces himself to push the words out, "-of what you told Derek it represents." 

There's a brief second of silence and Stiles thinks he's forgotten how to breathe as he waits for Scott to say something. But Scott still doesn't seem to understand and Stiles groans. 

"Oh my god, it's because it represents Allison, alright? I'm jealous. Plain and simple, no sugarcoating or lying or hiding it. I am extremely jealous that you got a freaking tattoo because of her." He manages to shut up as he searches Scott's face for any sign that he understands, forcing himself to keep his heart steady. "That's it. I'm jealous." 

Scott doesn't seem to know what to say, his eyes still confused and staring at Stiles as he seems to be putting the pieces together in his mind. Stiles can tell when it finally clicks because Scott's eyes widen and Stiles gets the urge to leave and go live the rest of his life in the woods, far away from the rest of this conversation. But he doesn't, he stays exactly where is, waiting anxiously for Scott to say something.

"You're jealous." Scott says the words slowly as if trying to wrap his head around it. Stiles nods slightly and Scott's shoulders slump as he breathes out. "I never realised. I always thought you just didn't like Allison that much." Stiles' eyebrows shoot up as he tries to figure out where exactly Scott's going with this. "But you do like her. That's why you're jealous." 

It's Stiles' turn for his eyes to widen and he frantically shakes his head as he says, "Dude, I don't like Allison. I mean, I like her but not... in that way." He groans and runs a hand across his face. "Your mom was right, you are oblivious which doesn't even make sense, you're a werewolf! You're meant to be able to... I don't know, sense things, emotions, feelings."

Scott's eyebrows draw together in confusion, "My mom?" He then shakes his head, probably realising that he's focusing on the wrong part of that sentence. "Stiles, what are you trying to say?"

Stiles sighs and throws his hands up, turning to fully face Scott as he says, "I'm not jealous because I like Allison. I'm jealous because you like Allison." He pauses for a second, waiting to see if Scott will finally understand. It looks like he does, but Stiles presses on anyway, wanting to make sure there's no possible way he can still be confused. "Scott, I'm jealous because I like you. And the tattoo is now just a constant reminder of how important she is to you and that she's your number one, the most important person in your life, the one that will always come first." 

He wasn't intending to sound bitter but when the words leave his mouth, that's exactly how it sounds. He doesn't really care though, all he can focus on is that Scott isn't saying anything and is just staring at him, clearly processing his words. 

"You like me?" Scott still sounds confused but for an entirely different reason this time. "As in, you... like me, like me?"

Stiles rolls his eyes but nods and answers, "Yes. I like you." He turns away from Scott, unzipping his bag as he adds, "Now can we please just drop this? I'm pretty sure you're failing Chemistry and I agreed to help you study. So, can we...?" He motions toward the bag, glancing up at Scott, who doesn't even seem to be listening but nods anyway. He rolls his eyes again and begins pulling out the textbooks that he already finished reading a few nights ago.

It's only when he's done spreading everything out in front of them that he notices how quiet Scott is. Stiles is trying to keep calm, he's trying not to freak out and jump straight to wondering if he's just ruined everything and if he should have just kept his mouth shut or lied. 

"Stiles." Scott's voice is quiet, Stiles isn't even sure he actually said anything and so he chooses to keep his eyes on the textbooks and sheets of paper in front of him. "Stiles," he repeats, a little louder this time. 

Still silently reminding himself to stay calm, Stiles lifts his eyes and meets Scott's gaze. 

"You can stop worrying, you know," he says with a small gesture of his hand in Stiles' direction. "Chemo-signals," he adds, a smile on his lips as Stiles raises his eyebrows at him. "But seriously, dude. It's okay." 

Stiles relaxes a little at that but the tone of Scott's voice, the edge to it and the way he sounds like he wants to say something else; it worries Stiles, the questions and doubts still racing through his mind while his heart jumps unsteadily. It's obvious that Scott is picking up on all of it but Stiles is doing his best to continue pretending that he's fine and that he's not internally panicking. He turns back to the work, trying to get himself to focus on it so that he can actually help Scott study. 

But Scott seems to have a different idea. While Stiles is in the middle of trying to find the page he needs in the book, Scott shifts just the slightest bit, resulting in his hand brushing against Stiles'. And it's not like that's a big deal, it's actually quite normal for them considering how close they usually sit. But then Scott shifts his hand again, resting it on top of Stiles' and lacing their fingers together. That's... somewhat less usual.

They've held hands before, a lot when they were younger, sometimes as a joke, sometimes just because they wanted to, and others simply because it helped one or both of them relax. It didn't take long for them to find a way that was comfortable for both of them, that being the position they're currently in. They never really thought much of it, not even when some of their friends pointed it out to them. It helped both of them relax and Stiles never admitted it out loud but he secretly enjoyed it.

But they haven't done something like this in years, not since Scott started dating Allison. Stiles just assumed that it would be weird and didn't want to do anything to get in between Scott and Allison's relationship. It seemed like Scott thought the same thing as he didn't bring it up, most of the time too distracted by being in love with Allison.

And that was fine, Stiles understood and he accepted that this meant the end of their lingering touches or them holding hands or anything they used to do that could be considered inappropriate for two people who weren't dating to do. So why has Scott just suddenly started it again? He and Allison have only been broken up a few months and it's obvious he's still in love with her.

"Dude, are you okay?" Scott asks, leaning forward a little to catch his eye, concern written all over his face.

"Uh, yeah," Stiles nods without really thinking about it, momentarily forgetting that he's lying to a werewolf and his best friend. "No, yeah, I'm good." He doesn't mention that he's got about ten different questions running through his mind, all related to Scott holding his hand. He doesn't mention that Scott being so close is driving him slightly crazy because all he wants to do is kiss him but he knows he can't. He just pretends he's fine.

Scott seems to accept this answer though it's obvious he doesn't believe him. He begins lightly tracing his thumb over Stiles' knuckle, another simple little thing he used to do when they were kids and Stiles' anxiety was playing up or he was upset about something. It used to calm him down, knowing that Scott was there and trying to comfort him. Looks like that hasn't changed. 

They just sit there for a little while, Scott trying to get through the pages they're meant to study and Stiles trying to help explain it to him while forcing his heartbeat to stay steady. It isn't until Stiles is distracted with grabbing the textbook he had forgotten to take out of his bag that Scott decides to take things a step further. Stiles turns back to the textbooks and glances at Stiles, freezing when he realises just how much closer Scott seems to have gotten. He tries to ignore it though, putting it down to just his imagination.   

But Scott's lips brushing against his neck is a little harder to ignore and definitely a lot more distracting. 

Stiles has to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry. It doesn't help when he forces out a fake laugh, "Come on, Scotty. I promised I'd help you study so if you fail the next test, it's gonna be on me as well, and I'm not letting you drag me down like that. Harris already hates me enough as it is, I don't need him blaming me for your grades as well."

Joking is his way of avoiding things, and he is definitely trying to avoid whatever the hell just happened. Scott probably moved the wrong way and accidentally brushed Stiles' neck. That's it, simple. 

Scott tilts his head and groans jokingly into Stiles' shoulder. "Can't we finish it later?" 

"The last time you asked me that, we stayed up all night playing a game instead of studying." Scott lifts his head, craning his neck to raise an eyebrow at Stiles, who rolls his eyes, "We had a test the next day and you failed it. I am not letting that happen again, I am now responsible for your grades. Unfortunately." 

Scott rolls his eyes but he doesn't seem to be able to stop himself from smiling, which in turn makes Stiles grin. Scott lets his head fall back onto Stiles shoulder and sighs. Before Stiles can continue trying to convince him to finish studying, Scott quickly presses a light kiss just underneath Stiles' jaw, a smile on his lips as he pulls away. 

"Dude, can I tell you something?" He asks, apparently oblivious to the way Stiles tensed and is now trying so hard not to let Scott hear his heart pounding in his chest.

Stiles, despite feeling like he's going to fall apart any second, swallows and nods, trying to make himself listen to whatever it is Scott wants to tell him. After all, Scott listened to him when he told him how he really felt about him. The least Stiles can do is try and help Scott with whatever is on his mind. 

There's a small pause as Scott looks at Stiles, eyes searching for something unknown to Stiles. And then his eyes soften and his smile returns, "You're not the only one who's jealous." He doesn't even give Stiles the chance to process his words as he presses on, "For years, the only person I've ever seen you be even remotely interested in is Lydia. Every time someone brings up the topic of girls and relationships, you immediately look at Lydia or you at least mention her. I've always been jealous of how much you love her." 

Stiles twists around to face Scott, eyebrows drawing together as he tries to fully understand the meaning behind his words. It seems like it should be glaringly obvious and there's a part of Stiles that knows what it means, but there's also a part of him - the one that's winning - that won't let himself believe that there's even a tiny chance of Scott returning his feelings for him. 

Scott chuckles, knowing Stiles well enough to be able to take a guess at what he's thinking. "Stiles, I like you. And yes, I mean in the same way that you like me." He shakes his head slightly, grinning at the confused look on Stiles' face. "I always have, dude. Well, more like since we were... ten, I think? But still, it feels like it's been forever. And what I told Derek about my tattoo? It wasn't exactly true. It doesn't represent Allison or me not calling her or anything like that. It's a reminder of the pack. Of you, Stiles. I just thought that saying it was about Allison would be easier. Plus, I couldn't just say what it really meant while you were standing there."

Stiles' mouth opens and closes as he tries to figure out how to respond. He's not entirely sure he heard Scott right, he couldn't have. There's no way that Scott just told him that he likes him and that the tattoo actually has pretty much nothing to do with Allison. He doesn't say anything because he's afraid he did hear Scott wrong.

And Scott seems to see that as he nods slightly and smiles at him, looking at him with those adorable puppy dog eyes that makes Stiles melt every time. "You're confused. Will this help clear things up?"

He doesn't give Stiles even a second to question what he's talking about as he leans in, his free hand moving to the back of Stiles' neck and gently pulling him into the kiss. It takes a second for Stiles' brain to catch up, his eyes widening. And then they fall closed and he's leaning into the kiss, into Scott's touch, hand grabbing at his shirt. He can't even think properly and he's convinced he just melted into a puddle.

Scott pulls away only for Stiles to chase after him, wanting it to never end in case he suddenly wakes up and this was all just a dream. Scott chuckles and leans back in for another kiss, quicker this time, before actually pulling away again.

"Still confused?" His eyes turn gold as he grins teasingly. Stiles isn't even sure he knows how to think anymore. 

"Uh, no, nope. You definitely, uh... You definitely cleared things up." Stiles nods slowly and licks his lips as he tilts his head slightly, eyes narrowing, "Do your eyes always glow after you kiss someone?" 

Scott presses his lips together in what seems like defeat but is unable to stop smiling as he squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head slightly. Of course Stiles finds it utterly adorable. When Scott opens his eyes again, they're back to their usual shade of brown.

Stiles can't help but lean in and kiss him again. He grins at Scott as he pulls away, "So, just out of curiosity-" 

"Yes, this means I've moved on from Allison," he smiles when Stiles opens his mouth to argue that that's not what he was going to ask but quickly closes it again after he sees Scott's raised eyebrows. "I've always loved you more, Stiles. Not even Allison could change that." 

Not for the first time today, Stiles is at a loss for words. Scott just admitted that he's been in love with Stiles for years, and not only that but that he also loves him more than Allison. It's a good thing that Scott doesn't seem to be expecting an answer from Stiles because he's not sure he could string together an actual sentence right now.

He looks away from Scott, trying to ignore and hide the flush of heat that he just knows is creeping up his neck and spreading across his cheekbones. But Scott doesn't seem to be so willing to accept that. 

He brushes his lips against Stiles' neck once more and begins leaving a trail of light kisses all the way up, stopping when he reaches his jaw. Stiles sighs and Scott grins. 

"As much as I would love to find out where this could lead," Stiles ignores Scott's raised eyebrows and innocent smirk, "I promised I would help you study." 

Scott seems to think for a second before nodding, "You're right. We'll study." He shifts back slightly but leaves their fingers laced together.

Stiles can't help but smile and he silently curses Scott and his ability to be distracting even when he's not trying. He plans on keeping his promise to help Scott study, as much as he wishes they could be doing something completely different, like actually talking about everything that just happened.

It's fine though. He just knows that it's going to be a lot harder for either of them to focus now, meaning that Scott might just have to stay the night so that they can finish studying. That's definitely not something either of them are complaining about.


End file.
